Akatsuki Drabbles
by Don't.Ask.Me.Please
Summary: Basically just a bunch of short drabbles about the Akatsuki and some OCs. *note: I'm rating this T because it's a little suggestive. Don't like don't read! thanks!
1. Deidara

**So I haven't written in a while so this is kind of a reintroduction for myself. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, even though I really wish I did. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this now. :)**

* * *

Deidara has always been rough. Not just in his sexual activities but in all his acts of affection. He's had many previous relationships before Lucy but none could quite get used to his rambunctious ways of their relationship. But then little Miss. Konohagakure came around aka Lucy.

Lucy was just as energetic and near gave Deidara a run for his money. She came into the Akatsuki when she was taken captive by Hidan and Kakuzu as bounty. Kakuzu eventually decided to keep her instead of sell her, under Leader-sama's orders of course because of her vast amount of knowledge and jutsu but especially based on her ability to read minds. Not only was she an excellent sensory type but also great for reconnaissance.

Although she was just a tool to the Akatsuki at the time, a certain blond haired artist took quite a liking to the silver haired mind reader.

It started when she had walked past his door and noticed the scent of smoke most prominent in the area of the base. When she creaked open the door slightly, the blonde bomber looked up and nodded at her. She walked in carefully, not fully knowing what she was stepping into. She noticed, as she surveyed him, that his face was sooty and his hair was in disarray. She asked him what he had done. He replied enthusiastically and answered that he was creating art.

The next day, Lucy asked to see Deidara's artwork. Deidara happily agreed without hesitation. When the time came, Lucy carefully speculated what appeared to be clay sculptures. She questioned how yesterday's fiasco had anything to do with his art. And he told her. Lucy was in awe.

From then and on for a month, Lucy watched the process in which he made his art and progressively grew closer to the blue eyed boy. Deidara never knew people could have such a vibrant shade of gold in their eyes.

Then the fateful day came when they both realized their love for each other. It was beyond deep. For them it was passionate, rough, eccentric, and most of all an art all its own. They're kisses were rough but they're movements were passionate and they're thoughts were eccentric which Deidara thought was the most beautiful art of all. She was beautiful. That night they were diminished to tangled limbs and heavy pants. Deep love bites and bruises were left as well as a good number of scratches. They became one, they made love.

The next morning, Hidan had more than enough things to harass the new couple about as he held his beautiful immortal tight against his side.

* * *

**R&R!:D**


	2. Hidan

**okay 2nd chapter. I'm hoping for some reviews :). hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, only my OC Hisano. **

* * *

Hidan and Hisano

Not many know that Hidan has a sweet side. It's very surprising to most, but very much true. We also know that Hidan is one who is very much into S&M. So, what caused this cold blooded killer to suddenly go soft?

Her name was Hisano. A pretty girl with short midnight hair, a petite body, and shocking purple eyes that varied in shades. And there was this one other thing. She was an immortal.

Her ways were odd and her voice was soft and calming. She never particularly picked fights but had a terribly rough temper that seemed to override her timid side, but there was definitely something she never messed with. Her feeding time.

When the Akatsuki first deemed Hisano a member, they didn't realize quite what a vicious creature she was when thirsty. She craved blood of whatever animal or human passed by and that included the Akatsuki members as well.

Leader-sama hadn't given her any missions since she arrived at the Akatsuki layer so she hadn't exactly fed adequately in weeks. She restrained herself the best she could but eventually snapped when a new scent entered the layer. She rushed out of her room and bit into whatever had such a mouthwatering aroma. She heard a deep guttural moan come from the human below her as she greedily sucked from his neck. She experimentally sucked a little harder from the fresh wound and heard another, more desperate moan escape from the man below her. She lifted her lips from the throat of her pray and suddenly noticed how attractive the man was. He asked her why she had stopped. His question made her look straight into his eyes, scream, and race back to her room.

Hisano was beyond scared at this point. No human had ever reacted to her in such a sensual way considering the biting and feeding process was always painful. She had relaxed a little after some thought but was now severely perplexed.

She sat in the middle of the unnecessarily large and regally built bed and thought for hours. Her first assumption was that he might have been an experiment that had a high tolerance to pain but then rethought it once she remembered that he had been moaning in pleasure. She shivered a little at her own thought process as she remembered herself as a blood thirsty mutant. Orochimaru had planned to use Hisano as a weapon but this had obviously not gone as planned, though she hadn't killed him. She had barely escaped. Hisano snapped herself out of the horrifying memories and returned to her semi-stable thought process.

She continued to sit but couldn't think of anything. Hisano finally resolved to ask someone even if it risked her the safety of her room. She walked out of her room with care and walked down the seemingly endless candlelit hallway. She noticed everyone was asleep but one person. She peeked into the stranger's room and saw a red head working on what looked to be a puppet's hand. Hisano was ripped from her inquiring when a smooth, serene voice offered her the chance to come in. She took the opportunity heedlessly, needing to find out whatever truth there was to be found.

Hisano skittered into the room up next to the red head. He carelessly asked what she wanted. Hisano took a breath to speak but hesitated, and decided to ask his name first. He replied in the same monotone voice as before. Akasuna no Sasori. Then she asked him about the purple eyed man.

Sasori thought for a moment, pausing on his work, then proceeded to tell her that he was an immortal who thrived on pain and murder to maintain his immortal status. He also told her that he felt no pain but pleasure through pain. Hisano gasped. Such a horrible, masochistic thing to do. But then, what did that make her? Something worse? A monster? She supposed that he was no worse than her. She drank people's blood for crying out loud. Sasori asked her if she was alright. She hadn't answered in a while. She responded with a quiet 'yes'.

She got up from her seat, thanked the puppeteer and walked into the living room that contained a couch, a recliner, a flat screen, and an X-Box 360 along with an unknown gaming system she had never heard of. She wondered why on earth they would have lanterns in the halls if they had electricity. She shook the thought off as a delicious smell flew up to her senses again and want flashed through her body. She tried to keep a clear head and forced herself to continue in. She walked up to the man of whom she had bitten and apologized. He gave a face of disgust. 'Fuck it' she heard him say. He dragged her out into the dimly lit hallway. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly. Hisano tried to push against him as she struggled to keep her hunger under control. He unlatched himself from her lips and looked at her with intent and need. 'Bite me' he panted. At that point she was beyond restraint and bit into the side of his neck, pulling him closer by his chain.

Blood rushed into her mouth from his jugular making her moan but in the back of her mind wondered how he had not dropped dead from blood loss despite his immortal status. Hisano's question was answered as she felt the oddest sensation of movement on her lips. She pulled back and witnessed his neck healing before her eyes. He asked again why she had stopped. She chuckled and decided not to be surprised by his ability and gave the simple response that she didn't know his name. He smiled and replied 'Hidan'.

From that day, a few months had passed and Hidan and Hisano had been using each other as play things. Hidan using Hisano in his rituals and Hisano using Hidan as a snack. During those moments, things got particularly hot. And through those particularly hot moments, blossomed an actual relationship.

And one day, after the relationship had begun, Hidan had gone soft. At least when he was with Hisano. He was gentle and kind, like she was the most delicate thing in the world. Hisano meant everything to him and got particularly sadistic when someone tried to mess with her.

And so eventually, he was ready to fess up about his love for her. Unfortunately, being exceptionally sappy was not Hidan's strong suit. So instead of sounding romantic, it sounded rushed and somehow innocent. Hisano didn't reply for a second. Just wavered in the moment of irony of Hidan actually being innocent. After the second though, she a placed a kiss on his lips and repeated those three lovely words.

* * *

**Reviews? Good or bad. Reviews tell me what I can do better! **

**Favs? **

**Follow me?**

**THANKS!**


End file.
